1. Field Invention
This invention relates to a device and means for leveling and stabilizing a resting wheelbarrow.
A wheelbarrow by nature of design is unstable when resting, unless parked on a level terrain and is easy tipped over. Such instability is dangerous and wasteful sometimes spilling cargo such as cement.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,079 to Donze et al, discloses a balanced multi-wheel wheelbarrow.
Multi-wheels on wheelbarrows are substantially disadvantaged in the work place since they cannot maneuver through tight places and narrow paths or along narrow walkways. The present invention has the advantages of the singular wheel wheelbarrow while in motion but can set resting level and stable on a lateral unlevel surfaces also,
The present invention will provide leveling support whereas multi-wheel support does not.
In respect to the present invention, which substantially departs from prior art, and in doing so provides leveling support stability, while resting, yet transports cargo as a single wheel wheelbarrow.
Therefore, it can be appreciated there is a need for a self leveling stabilizing system for a resting wheelbarrow sitting on a lateral unlevel surfaces. The present invention fulfills this need.
In view of the forgoing disadvantages in the known types of wheelbarrow stabilization arts, the present invention does not decrease the efficiency of a regular triangular supported wheelbarrow but only enhances its efficiency in that during usage it is held level by user, and when not in use it is supported level by the present invention.